


We Are in this Together

by Teenwolfunlimited



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellarke, Blowjobs, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes are Best Friends, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Jealous Clarke, Modern Setting Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Police Officer Bellamy, Sex, Student Clarke Griffin, Stupid In Love, bellamy doesnt know, clubs, mom clarke griffin, pregant clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9191252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teenwolfunlimited/pseuds/Teenwolfunlimited
Summary: a few one night stands with the gorgeous Bellamy Blake Clarke finds herself some problems that doesn't work out well but in the end it will





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary sucks but give it a chances

5 years before

 

“I don’t know if I am ready for this.” I say nervously chewing on my bottom lip; looking at the clubs’ entrance.

“Clarke COME ON! It’s Octavia’s birthday and she wanted us here.”

“I know Raven but I-I never been to this kind of party.”

“We are graduating in five month and we need a little fun, we have been so tensed these last few months. We got to shake it all off and lie a little. Plus, we look super hot in these dresses.” Raven declares excitedly 

“Yeah dresses that are two sizes to small.” I complain 

“Come on don’t be a party pooper you don’t want to waste perfectly good night in a coffee shop drinking crappy coffee wishing you were with me.”

“Raven.” I pout knowing she was right  
“Oh and Clarke Bellamy is here.” Raven says smirking at me knowing a have stupid crush on for the past two years 

“Shut up and let’s go.” I sigh walking past her not wanting to get embarrassed by my hopeless crush on Bellamy Blake.

As soon as I opened the door the loud music hits me with also strong stale smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol. With bright multi-color lights shinning on the dance floor with many drunk, sweaty and crazy dancers jumping up and down to the music the DJ mixing some pretty sick beats while he throws one hand in the air and danced along. Loud laughs and screams fill the dance floor as confetti and glitter fall on the dance floor covering everyone.

“This is so awesome, let’s go find Octavia.” Raven exclaims eagerly pulling on my arm.

“Looks like a headache.” I mumble following behind and pulling on my dress that’s way to short I think.

“Happy Birthday!” Raven yells as Octavia runs towards us

“Happy Birthday, O,” I say giving her a hug.

“Thanks guys! You all look amazing Clarke and I didn’t expect you to actually to come.” Octavia says a slurring her words.

“Well I am here, O. I chuckle nervously looking around.  
“So glad you two are but me and Lincoln are going to dance!” she says yelling over the music and then grabs his big hand leading him to the dance floor.

“Great Raven everyone going to know me as the uptight, no fun tutor.” I pout flopping myself at one of the tables.

“Nothing wrong with being smart.” Raven tells me has she grabs two drinks from the bartender and sits down with me sliding a drink over

“Thanks.” I mumble taking a drink from the cup.

I noticed Raven staring ahead not paying attention to anything I have been telling her. I look head and see Wick and Bellamy walking up trying to get the glitter off their clothes.  
“Fuck, I hate when the dump that shit on top of us. It’s impossible to get off, its everywhere.” he grumbles as he takes of his shirt to dust it off and Wick follows the same pursuit.

“Well, Blake glitter makes you look so adorable.” He says teasing Bellamy and Bellamy lightly punches his shoulder before slipping his shirt back on.

I look back at raven seeing her stare at her ex-boyfriend Kyle Wick and I couldn’t help but look back at the scene in front of us. Couldn’t help but stare at Bellamy with his messy curly hair with glitter all in it. The memory of his toned stomach and biceps that can easily pick me up. With all this thinking he finally looks up and catches me staring at him. He gives me a grin and I quickly look down hoping he didn’t see my blush.

Raven sighs and turns to me “What do I do, Clarke?’ 

“Go talk to him and maybe it might lead to something, you never know.” I suggest

“But he broke up with me after two years.”

“he was in a weak state almost being then his father dying. He probably thought it was the right thing to do to focus on himself. So, just try talking to him and I will be at the bar if you need me.” I say getting up and hugging her sideways. Before walking to the bar grabbing a stool.

 

“What can I get you miss?’ the young blonde haired bartender asks.

“Just water please.”

“No no no , you got to get something stronger bring the shots!” I look sideways at Murphy and Atom who are obliviously drunk has they laugh beside me. 

“Come on Clarke have one,” Murphy says drunkenly while wiggling a shot in front of my face.

“No thanks, I will pass.” I say absolutely annoyed with Murphy so, I scooted my chair farther away from him and took a log drink of my water.

“Why are you so uptight all the time?” Murphy says moving closer than necessary and puts a finger under my chin and fanned his alcohol breath across my face. He whispers in my ear with his lips almost touching my ear. “Show us princess that you can be a little entertaining and what that little pretty body can do because we don’t want to waste this.” He says motioning to my body.

“Go float yourself Murphy.” I say pushing him away from me into Atom.

“Opps looks like we hurt her feelings.” They both say laughing.

“Leave her alone guys. She doesn’t want to be harassed by a bunch of brainless pricks.”

“Wow look who it is , Wells the perfect son. What should we tell your daddy that you are at a bar.” Murphy mocks.

“You don’t have to tell him anything. You can tell it to my face, and all I am saying is leave Clarke alone.” Wells speaks cruelly 

 

“Okay so since your dad is the big guy on campus and can easily get us in trouble. You think you are such a big hot shot, don't you?"

"Guys leave Wells alone and go bother someone else you dicks."

"Looks like Wells has to have a body guard to defend him and his little bitty feelings." Atom taunts 

"Princess can't even have fun and she more enjoyable than you." Murphy laughs

Wells quickly gets up grabbing his jacket and turns around leaving without saying a word.

"Wells don't listen to them come back." I yell at him "you guys are such bastards and I know how to have fun." I say grabbing a shot glass taking a shot in one gulp not even making a face has its bitter taste goes down my throat. I slam it front of Murphy and ran after Wells.

~

I ran out it to the dark night with the cold air hitting me has I take off my heels and run to Wells car seeing it already speeding away as I get close. I Sigh and sit down on the side walk taking out my phone to call him but it goes straight to voicemail.

 

"Crap." I pick up my heels slipping them back on and walk back into the club and get Raven to go back to the dorms.

Walking back in the club I see Raven and Wick in deep conversation and definitely didn’t want to interrupt if it's going well.

I sigh I walk back up to the bar finding the only open stool next to Murphy.

"If you touch me you're losing a finger. Understand me." 

"Fine whatever princess." Murphy says putting his hand up in defense

"Good and can I get a couple of beers over here?" I shout hoping one of the bartenders hear me and they don't disappoint.

 

*_*

 

After a few drinks and exchanged laughs with the people around me I decided to call it a night.

"Okay I am calling it night. Thank you for not being to irritating company after all . If Raven, ask you where I am tell her I am taking a cab back." I say addressing Murphy has I lay some money on the bar

"Hold up princess what’s the rush?" Murphy questioned as he pushed me back down in stool.

"I have early cla…." I am quickly cut off by Murphy setting one hand on my thigh and one finger on my lips.

"Shhh Clarke. I need a little tutoring night in my apartment on my bed." Murphy says trying to sound seductive has he moves his hand up my thigh.

"If you don't remove your hand in three seconds, there will be consequences." I threatened looking at him straight in his eyes.

"Princess I just want to have little fun." He says with a smirk leaning closer

"I believe she said to remove her hand." I deeper voice says behind me.

“Okay man whatever.” Murphy says as quickly removes his hand giving the person a death glare before stomping off.

"I was handling the situation myself." I tell the man now sitting beside me as I drink my leftover beer.

"I think a simple thank you will do."

I turn my stool around ready to fire a witty comeback but I am taken back when I am faced with the freckles faced, brown eyed, and with a gorgeous confident smile. Known as Bellamy Blake.

"Bellamy." I say with my voice fading and pink rising to my cheeks.

"Clarke." Bellamy says with a smirk

"I am shocked you even know who I am." I trying to seem braver than I am.

He leans close to me and smiles "Trust me I know who you are." His eyes travels from my eyes to my lips before he looks at me again.

"Dance with me."

"No."

"Dance with me please." He says getting off his stool and holding his hand out for me to grab.

"I don't like dancing to much." I say trying to hold in a laugh has his smile turns to a pout.

"Girls don't say no to you very often do they?" I ask as I laugh taking a sip of beer

"Only the smart ones say no." He replies as he smiles at me 

I couldn't help but laugh at his attempts to get me to dance with at him.

"I love your laugh Clarke. Mostly when it’s me making you laugh." He says looking at me straight in the eye with his dark brown eyes.

"Fine I will dance with you. Full warning I am awful dancer."

"Non-sense I bet you’re great." He says smiling grabbing my hand leading me to crowded dance floor.

 

Bellamy pov

The night hasn't been to eventful because I am trying to ground myself from taking off with some stranger like I would usually do because It’s my sister birthday and I promised myself to not drink or run off too fast.

I planned on staying with Wick the whole time but he ran off with Raven So, I sat myself at table facing the bar sulking because I am trying to refrain myself from drinking and hooking up with a certain blonde.

I have always had an eye for Clarke but never tried to ask her out but never did because I always felt like I wasn't good enough. I only teased her and flirted with her in our government class we took together but I dropped out last her so Octavia could go through school. I picked up jobs everywhere working four jobs at a time to help with bills and school funds. Now that I have enough I lowered it two jobs and saving to try to go to Police Academy. I sigh and continues to look at the bar where Clarke is sitting at. She is smiling brightly and laughing.

"You should go for it."

I turn around to see Raven smiling at me "Nah she deserves better than me." I say grabbing the beer out of her hand and taking a swig before handing it back.

"Just go for it Bellamy! Trust me she won't say no."

"Fine, but if she says no you owe me a round." I grab her beer chugging the rest down before getting up and walking towards the bar.

“Go get her you tiger!”

Everything happening in a blur from rushing Murphy away to now dancing with her on the heavily crowded dance floor.

I can't help but stop to stare at her as she dances moving her hips and hands to the music, her smiling gleaming with her blue eye shining bright, and sweat sliding down her neck. How can some be so attractive?

She stops when confetti falls from the ceiling on top of every one. She held out her hand to catch an hand full and turned to me smiling and step closer before dumping it on my head.

"I remember how much you love it in your hair." She says laughing and teasing me. She turns to run off but I grab her wrist bringing her closer to me and I take to advantage to place my hands on the side of her leaning closer and searching her eyes before I laid a kiss to her mouth.

Clarke kisses back hungrily, and my hands travel to her waist pulling her closer and she gasp giving me the perfect opportunity to slip my tongue in her mouth and lick inside her mouth causing her to moan and grab my hair. I finally pull back from the kiss and look down at her. Her mouth is parted and eyes still closed has she untangles her hands from my hair. When she finally opens her eyes, she backs away staring at me wide eyed.

"Clarke say something."

"Bell."

"Princess please say something before I start doubting myself." I continue to search her eyes but her expression so hard to read.

"Why did you do that?" 

"I need to." I state simply 

She walks off the dance floor to corner by the door where it's quiet and I follow behind not sure what to say to her.

She stops and turns to with a determine face "What do you want Bellamy?" She says little harshly 

I clear my throat and I hope for the best  
"I want you to kiss me, princess."

And she simply did that.

 

-

 

Part 2  
Clarke's pov 

 

"Bellamy please." 

"Patience princess." Bellamy say smiling against my lips has he pins me to a wall out of sight from everyone.

"Bell."

"Someone is a little impatient." He says kissing my noses "lets get out of here. How do you like that?"

I nod eagerly grabbing his hand has he leads us out of the club.

"I drove here with Jasper so, lets get a taxi."

"Fine with me." I say looking up at him admiring his facial features and the freckles splattered across his cheeks. 

"Ones on its way." Bellamy says putting his phone back in his pocket.

"You're so gorgeous." I blurt out and once I knew I said has I blushed dark pink 

"Princess, I think I should be telling you that you're gorgeous. Not the other way around." He says with same old smirk plastered on his face.

"Shut up and let me kiss you."

"Definitely not going to argue with that" Bellamy say has he leans down to kiss my lips and the taste of his lips on mine is intoxicating. It makes me yearn for me has he grips my hips bringing me closer. He removes his lips from mine has the travel to my neck wear he bites and sucks leaving a trail down my neck. 

I want more I crave more I think has a grind against him causing him groan and rock back into me. His fingers skim the bottom of my dress with his talent fingers moving across the inside of my thigh. I whine has he continues to tease me.

He moves his mouth back to mine and kisses me but we are both startled and break away fast has someone honks a horn.

"Did you call for a taxi or what." 

Bellamy looks down at the ground and blushes "umm. Yea I did." He says clearing his throat and walking to the cab let me slip inside first has he tells the guy the address and slipping him so money before climbing in closing the door.

"Okay everyone ready?" The taxi driver ask 

Bellamy nods and tells him to go for it.

"Guys a reminder no sex in the back seat please. There's cameras and I don't want to watch it even though your man you have if very fine." The taxi driver says winking at the last part towards Bellamy causing him to blush. Then the taxi driver pulls of the curb to Bellamys house.

"I think the taxi driver likes you. What’s his name Ethan." I say tease him 

"Shut up." 

"Make me." I say challenging him

He smiles and unbuckles our seat belt and climbs closer to me.

"Bellamy what are you doing." I say laughing has he leans over me 

"Making you shut up." He says before he attacks my lips with mine.

His hand travel down to the thigh lifting my dress up and pushing my panties out of the way, spreading my legs open and rubs my clit with his fingers causing me to moan into his shoulder.

"You are already so wet for me princess." He whispers in my ear

"Okay we are her... ok get out of here you two animals." the taxi driver yells at us and Bellamy smiles at me letting me get up and get out first.

"Thanks man." Bellamy say to the taxi driver and slams the door shut and pulling me to him to walk to the front door.

Has he unlocked the door and pull me in and closing it behind him. He shrugs of his jacket showing off his white dress shirt. That hung in the right places and right there I am consumed with intense want from him making my stomach burn and flutter with excitement and deep desire.

As he unlocks the door I walk behind him and my hands reach for his belt and unbuckles it then his pants to follow.

"Clarke." He says deeply has he turns to face me

"I want to taste you." I whisper unbuttoning his shirt and letting my hands explore his toned abs and down to his boxers "Do you want me to suck you Bellamy?" I ask while skimming the elastic of his boxers

"Fuck! god Clarke yes." He says while slipping of his shoes and pants and kicking them to the side and I followed the same with my shoes. He cups my face in his hands and kisses me like there no time left in the world.

I pull away with a smile and bend down to my knees. "Gosh Bellamy you're so hard." I tease has I slowly move his boxers down and trail my fingers down

His breath quickened when I finally let his cock free from his boxers "shit, shit Clarke."

I smile up at him and then I let all my attention go to his perfect dick. I let my thumb brush over the head. 

"Clarke." Bellamy whimpers 

I take his cock in my hand and let my hands stroke him then finally let myself wrap my lips around him. Swirling my tongue tasting the pre- cum. I take more of his length bobbing my head up and down finding a rhythm. Bellamy hand finds my hair and he groans has a continue. "Clarke baby I am... I am fixing to"

Before he could finish his sentence cum is flooding my mouth as I swallow.

"Your amazing Clarke." He breaths out trying to catch his breath. I smile back at him trying to catch my breath, also.

Bellamy places a sweet kiss to my lips and picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and kiss him back. Has the kiss gets heated he sets me on his bed and unzips my dress and pull it off with my panties has he un clips my bra.

“god Clarke you’re so beautiful.” he whispers to me has he nips my shoulder and gently pushing me back on the bed so I am on mine back. 

I suck in a breath has he brushes his fingers against my boobs and rubs them making me moan.

“You like that, princess.” He says has I arch my back as his kiss travels to my clit and darts his tongue around hitting my sensitive part and he thrust his tongue faster.

“Please Bell I need you.” I whine

“Anything for you princess.” He encourages has he moves towards the drawer

“Wait I am on the pill.” I murmur “Now stop torture me Bellamy.”

He laughs and moves back to me and places kiss on my lips before thrusting in me causing me to moan. He starts off slow and sweet. Murmurs dirty words in my ear and picks his paste up causing me scream his name as I cum. He cums shortly after dropping beside me and wraps me in a hug before he goes to clean off and I drift light sleep. He comes back laying neck to me and wraps me in a hug and leaves light kisses on my back before we both fall asleep.

~

 

The sun sneaks through the blinds and I yawn unwrapping myself from Bellamy to sneak out quietly but he grabs my waist pulling me back in bed.

“Please stay.”

“okay.” I whisper has bundle up and he places more kiss on my back and he both fall back asleep together.


	2. Chapter 2

Few weeks later 

"Gosh you look like death." Raven announces has she walks in my room carrying my soup

"I feel like death." I mumble back has i sniffle and wipe my nose.

"Take a break from studying and take a nap." Raven says as she places my soup down carefully not to touch my piles of tissues.

"I need to study i have a serious test in a few days. The flu isn't going to slow me down." I say confident but its all ruined by a coughing spell.

"Yeah but that cough is going to slow you down." Raven says smugly "i will be in the living room so I won't die from your horrid sickness."

"It's just the flu you won't die."I announce has she leaves the room.

I fall back on to my pillows and eat my soup before falling asleep.

~  
After test after test I finally have some free time. I tell myself before throwing my bag on the ground and flopping on the bed.

"Raven get me a coke." I yell from my position i laid on my bed 

"Clarke get up! Get up now!" Raven yells at me coming in the room with pretty blouse and pants

"What why?" I ask looking at her has she invades my closet 

"Police officer banquet. Bellamy invited us."

"Umm."

"Ringing a bell yet? His graduation was yesterday." She still yells throwing clothes around 

"So he like an actually police officer that can give tickets and carry gun around?"

"Yes Clarke thats what officers do. He was actually top of his class."

"Really?!"

"Stop swoon over him and put this on." Raven throws a light blue dress at me

"Why do i have to wear a dress?" I complain

"Because you do now hurry."

"Fine." I huff to get dressed and fix my makeup

"The red lipstick." Raven yells leaving my room

"Okay mom." I say sarcastically has i began to get ready 

 

~  
"Damn we are so late." Raven complains has she pulls in the parking lot and jumps out of the truck. Practically pulling me in the facility door.

"Just in time." I whisper to Raven has we take a seat at the table with Jasper, Harper, Monty, Lincoln and Octavia. 

"Just in time Bell fixing to make a speech." Octavia whispers to me has i sit next to her.

"Great." I look around and noticed empty seat next to mine say 'Bellamy B.' O gosh I think all night sitting next to him.

I search around and i see Bellamy in his uniform that looks extremely good on him and make me blush has he sees me and winks.  
I look down at the empty plate in front of me and sighs. Wishing i was at home watching Netflix.

Finally Bellamy is up and he gives his speech wonderful cracking jokes and motivation to everyone. He tells everyone to eat up with our now full plates.

Bellamy walk toward the table and Octavia get up giving him a hug. So I decided to get up to and give him one.

Bellamy smiles and pulls me in a tight hug and I whisper in his ear congrats and he just smiles bigger and takes a seat when i sit down; and of course Raven kicks me cross the table smiling at me like a idiot.

Night still young has we end with dessert and slide show of pictures of the final days of training. I start laughing at one of Bellamy covered in mud and smiling brightly.

"Shut up princess." Bellamy jokes has everybody laughs too.

The big auction starts to raise money for the force. Bellamy is talking to me about some of the rules i ask him about. He explained and made jokes the whole night.

He sometimes whispers sarcastic remarks in my ear m, he would rub his thumb up and down my arm.

Raven is talking about some mechanical project she doing, and that is when I feel Bellamy hand clasp my thigh.  
I did let gasp and everyone turned to look at me and Bellamy snickers leaving his hand placed on my thigh.

"Whats the matter Clarke?" Raven ask 

"O nothing I just thought what you are saying is very um cool. Continue please." I say with a forced smile.

"Okay then but anyway.…"

I didn't hear the rest because Bellamy takes his finger and let them slip past my dress and his rub circles on my thigh and grazing my underwear. I try pushing his hand away but he would click his tongue at me in my ear.

"I want more tea Bellamy come with me." I demand pushing out of my chair and grabbing his hand leading away to back door.

"What are you doing?" I hiss

"I not doing anything." Bellamy stated with a amused smile.

"Cut the crap Bell." 

"Why does it bother you so much princess?"

"I don't know maybe because i care about you and I can't lose you."

"You can't lose me when you have me."

His simple statement left me completely speechless and confused at the same time. I just stare at him until he places a kiss to my lips and I quickly kiss back.

"Follow me." He breaths out when we finally break apart and I smile grabbing his hand letting him lead me to an elevator and inside he press the third floor. 

"Where are me going?" I ask in between kisses 

He just laughs "Just a place a little bit quieter." He press kisses down my neck but pulls away when the elevator dings. Telling us we have arrived to the floor.

He pulls me down the hallway to a private bathroom slamming the door behind us and locking it before pushing me against it, attacking my lips with his.

“I have been dying to take tear this dress off of you all night.” Bellamy says breathless has he lifts me on the sink. Pushing my dress out of the way and tugging on my panties

Bellamy I moan has he massages my clit with his two fingers. The he slowly pace two in pumping them in and out. “Bell please.”

“What baby? Tell me what you want.”

“I want you.” I plea to Bellamy 

“Your wish is my command princess.” Bellamy teases has he unfasten his belt and lets his pants drop. He tugs my panties off and grips my hips bringing me closer placing a light kiss on my lips.

“Pill right?” He questions “Yes now hurry.” I say in a total wreck sex voice.”

He pushes in and fucks me hard causing me to yell his name has we rock together. 

“God baby you are so tight and wet for me.” Bellamy groans and I moan in response finally cum has he slams into me. He still rocks into me has he finishes his climax and spilling all in me.

“Damn.” I whisper in his shoulder.

“Fuck Clarke your so good.” He says pulling out and grabbing some paper towels from behind me to clean himself off before sliding his slacks back on.

Bellamy picked up my panties tossing them to me and walked to me laying one last kis on my lips. “They will be wondering where we are at so clean up and I will see you down stairs.”

When Bellamy is out of the bathroom and closes the door I climb of the sink and stare at my reflection in the mirror. My blonde hair is everywhere from Bellamy pulling and tugging. My lipstick has smeared and of course Bellamy leaves marks on my neck.

I freshen up by applying new make up and brushing my hair with my fingers has I make my way down stairs to the table.

For the rest of the night I stayed at the table has everyone joked around but Bellamy never came back. That’s when I knew I was probably a simple and desperate. To make a easy fuck for him.

The rest of the night I cried in my room not wanting to watch movies with Wick and Raven. I cried because I felt used by the man I loved but after that night I co take anything back that happened that simple little fuck change my life forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes

3 weeks later 

 

“Raven.” I groan has I lay my head on my arm over the toilet.

“Shh Clarke.” Raven tells me has she twists my hair into a bun and helping me to my feet. “Clarke we need to have a talk.”

“Hmm what is it.” I mumble has I wash my hands and grabbing my tooth brush to brush my teeth to get rid of the taste of throwing up out of my mouth.”

“Just take this.” She demands and shoves a little box in my hand.

I look at the box in my hand and look at Raven wide eyed.

“No I can't be, I am not pregnant.”

“Clarke, I think there is a big possibility you are. Look at the signs. cravings, your late on your period, and morning sickness.” 

I place the box on the counter and walk into the kitchen. “Sorry but there is no way I am beside I am on birth control.”

“Clarke sometimes they fail.” Raven says quietly “Just try it to see and if it doesn't work I will let it go:”

“Fine.” I express loudly throwing my hands up in defeat “I will pee on a stick that is going to tell me that I am not pregnant.”

-  
-  
I collapse to the floor staring at pregnant test telling me I am pregnant. My hands start to shake and tears to spill out of my eyes. I am pregnant and I am going to have a baby. I am to young I am just finishing school and my clinical studies. I can't do it, I can't have a child.

My breathing starts to get shallow and I am trembling. Before I know it I put myself into a panic attack.

“Clarke are you okay in there?” Raven calls from the other side “Clarke I am coming in.” 

“Hey it's okay Clarke.” Raven says rushing in “Hey focus on my breathing. Breath in and out. In and out.” Raven repeats to me has she holds my hands.

My breathing becomes normal and my trembling slowly stops , but I am still crying. “I am to young to be a mother. I cant do it Raven.”

“Oh Clarke it's going to be okay I will be here for you every step in the way. I promise Clarke and you will be the best mother ever.”

“You really think so?” I ask while wipe the tears away.

“I know so.” Raven says and she gives me hug and we just sit together on the bathroom floor while I calm down. 

-  
-  
Few weeks later

“What do you want the baby to be.” Raven question has we sit in a little dinner eating pancakes.

“I am hoping for a boy.” I state has I pop piece of pancake in my mouth and continue to stare at the envelope with gender of my baby.

“And I am hoping you will tell me who the father is. Please Clarke I have been waiting weeks to know.”

“Crap.” I start to put my over sized jacket on to hide my baby bump from Octavia and Bellamy walking in the diner.

“Clarke, haven't seen you in forever Octavia exclaims so loudly that the whole diner turn towards her. “Umm yeah sorry. I just excited.”

“Hey O.” I say and Raven gets up to give Octavia and Bellamy a hug.

“Can we join you please.” Octavia ask and Raven shakes her head yes letting Octavia sit next to her and Bellamy stands there awkwardly looking at me.

“O my gosh sorry Bellamy.” I turn bright pink realizing he was waiting for me to move over.

Bellamy sits down and smiles at me “How are you Clarke?” He ask

Raven speaks up first “Clarke has something special to share…”

Before she could finish her sentence I quickly interrupt her “yeah I just finished up my last clinical at the hospital.”

“Great job!” Octavia says 

“Yeah good job Clarke.” Bellamy says squeezing my thigh and smiles at me. Making my stomach flip and my face turning bright red.

“Speaking about jobs Bell just got offered a job in New York and he just got done signing a six year contract.” 

“Six years.” I exclaim that like forever 

“I will visit don't worry princess.”

“He leaves next week.” Octavia adds 

“Now you can worry princess.” Raven says snickering at me 

 

*  
*

 

After we finished up at the diner we both went are different way.

“Raven where you going to tell them I am pregnant?”

“Yeah its not like Bellamy is the father so I tho why not share the good news.”

I stare at Raven wide eyed 

“Omg he is the father! Isn't he Clarke?”

“Keep your voice down.” I hiss

“We are alone in the car.” 

“Yes he is the father he has to be.”

“god Clarke when.”

“Details doesn't matter Raven. It’s the point that the father of this baby his going away for 6 years!”

“Tell him Clarke he deserves to know.”

“I can to do that to him. He doesn't need me to burden him and plus that will make him stay.”

“Whats wrong with that?”

“He has a future planned out and I do to I just don't see him in it.”

“Clarke.” Raven says sadly 

“Enough depressing talk lets look at the pictures.” I say handing the envelope to Raven.

 

“Congrats Clarke you're haven a girl!” Raven exclaims handing the picture to me and I start to cry tears of joy.

I am having a baby girl and the father is Bellamy Blake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6yrs later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry it took forever! Forgive me? And please ignore mistakes:)

Throughout the years  
It’s crazy how nine months can pass so fast. It feels just like just yesterday, I was sitting in a diner booth with my friends all laughing and smiling About something crazy we probably did, but now that time is over. I am officially a mother to a beautiful baby girl with dark black locks of hair and light blue eyes. It’s crazy how much she looks like her father that doesn’t even know she exists or that here is father has a beautiful little girl named Ella Grace Griffin.

Leading up to her birth everything was chaotic with my schooling finishing up to Bellamy leaving and just the whole pregnancy and trying to hide it from everyone. It started to get to noticeable to hide so, I told my mother first that I was pregnant with a baby girl and the father was Bellamy Blake. We cried together for a few minutes with her promising not to tell anyone who the father was until I was ready. With my friends it was a little harder tell them I was pregnant and how far along I was, I didn’t want to hurt any of them. The hardest one to tell of them all was Octavia, because she is one of my best friends and of course the father is her brother. Surprisingly, everyone had an idea of something was going on with me, but didn’t want to intrude on my privacy too much. They didn’t ask many questions but everyone was so supportive of my decision and ofElla when she was born. They treated her like family loved her with all their hearts.  
When Bell would come down to visit for the holidays or just to visit Octavia I would certainly be working or too busy to see him and that continued for six years. Until he finally came back for good and there was no easy way to hide the truth or Ella from him anymore. And of course he found out the most complicated way. 

 

Clarke’s pov~ 6 Years later 

“What do you mean you have to bring her by?” I ask desperately through my phone “Okay, I understand Raven. just bring her by my office thank you for watching her while you did… Love you too, Okay bye.”  
I comb my fingers Through my messy hair, and exaggeratedly flopped down in my black spinning office chair awaiting the arrival of my little sassy princess.

“Clarke hurry we need you to prep for emergency surgery. There was an officer shot in the chest twice.”

“Shit im coming. Jane please watch Ella or something when she comes.” I express fastly to one of the front nurses Before I take off sprinting towards the emergency room to prep for the surgery.

“Alright give me so details.” I yell at the staff had I scrubbed up for surgery. 

“He lost a lot of blood he taken two bullets to left side of his chest, and a blow to the head.Vitals are stable but dropping. Officer is 30 years old looks like his name is Bellamy Blake.

Hearing his name Bellamy made my heart stop as I drop my gloves and turn to look at Bellamy laying on surgical table waiting on me to get two bullets from his chest out my heart lunges and i take a deep breath.  
“Okay team lets get these damn bullets out if his chest.” And my team and i set to work to save his life and hour later we successfully took two bullets out and reduced swelling to his head just waiting for him to wake up.

-  
-

Bellamy’s pov~

I wake up with throbbing ache in my head and chest. I try to roll over but a pain spreads through me causing me to curse.

“Mommy says its not nice to say that word.” A little innocent voice peeps up from nowhere 

I turn my head so fast causing the room to spin faster than it already was but i still managed to speak up “And who are you.”

“My name is Ella! Is it really true you saved a girl from a bad man that hurt you? Wow you’re a hero then i like you, what’s your name.”

Before I could answer the little girl someone walked in quickly grabbing her hand “ Ella what did i say about disturbing the patients?”

“Sorry mommy I just want to see Bellamy in person and see if he was a hero.” 

The women looks up and I finally see it’s Clarke. Who I haven’t seen but twice in five years.   
“It’s okay Clarke she wasn’t bothering me.” I say softly studying both of the girls in front of me noticing how similar Ella looks to Clarke.

“Thank you Bellamy, you saw Bell now go play in my office okay.?”

“Okay mommy, bye-bye Belll-amy get well.” With that all i hear is her little tennis shoes running against the floor out of my room. I try to lift myself up but pain explodes through my chest causing me to groan in pain

“Bellamy you can get up you must rest or you will pull a stitch i worked so hard on to put together, rest You need it.”

I lay my head down on my pillow feeling a strong wave of exhaustion hit me with a sudden force but before I fell asleep I grabbed Clarke’s wrist after she got done checking my stitching “Clarke, Ella is beautiful just like you. I know you’re a wonderful mother.”

“Thank you Bellamy now sleep.”

“I missed you princess.” With that I fell asleep and little did I know i left Clarke standing wide eyed and smiling by my bedside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait is over  
> Unedited sorry guys I don’t have time!

Bellamys pov-

“Okay Bellamy remember to keep your stitches covered and clean twice a day and see me next week some time. For me to check them. Oh and since I know you, you’re not allowed to go to work until i see you again.” Clarke instructs me has she bandages my stitches one last time before i can go home.

“Clarke, really no work?” I question 

“No work! I will not have you pulling a stitch out from over working. Before you say you won't I know you will over do yourself.”

“Fine only because you're my doctor.” I tease and both Octavia and Clarke roll their eyes.

A fit of laughter comes from the doorway and we all turn to Ella peeking in laughing at the three of them.

“Ella, what have I told you about coming in patients rooms?”

“It's just Bellamy mom and plus I been coming in his room all week! He has been playing with me and reading me my books and telling mytoo-ologyy stories. Using different voices!” Ella exclaims excitedly 

“Ella you should’ve bothered Bellamy!” Clarke scolds

I blush a pink and look down “it’s been no problem I actually enjoyed her presence and kept time to go by faster.”

“I enjoyed spending time with you too Bell!” Ella says smiling 

“Okay Guys enough team bonding Bellamy should be getting home!” Clarke rushes out looking frazzled “Nurse Jane will fill your prescriptions! Nice seeing you all again bye!” Clarke rushes out pulling Ella behind her and shut the door a little too loudly. 

“Is it just me or did that get really weird fast?” Octavia ask and I just shrug my shoulders looking out the little window at Clarke who is looking at the verge of crying.

“I will be right back.” I say standing from the hospital bed and walking out the door towards Clarke to see what’s wrong.

“Clarke wait up.” I ask as i make my way to her 

“Did you have a question?.” Clarke ask while wiping the tears from her eyes to look presentable 

“Clarke stop I know when something is wrong , so tell me what is wrong.”

Clarke clears her throat and grabs my hands “i get off at seven tonight. Meet me at our diner so we can talk please.?” 

“ I will be there I promise.” I saw wrapping my arm around her in a hug and she quickly hugs me back nuzzling her head in my chest 

“Thank you Bell.”

“Always here for you Clarke, always.”

-  
-

I push the diner doors open searching around for Clarke and I immediately spot her in back booth nursing a cup of coffee, still in her work clothes and her hair in messy bun. She look distressed and like she has been crying for hours. My heart breaks for her and whatever she needs to talk about is obviously very important. I shut the door little to loudly and she looks up smiling slightly.

“Hey.” She whispers looking into her coffee 

I frown and sit across from her and see a tear slip down her cheeks. I gran my thumb wiping the little tears away 

“Hey, Clarke there is no need to cry whats a matter princess.” I ask has she lifts her head to look me in the eyes.

“I am so so sorry… I should have not kept this from you. Im an terrible person.” She cries and covers her eyes with her hands looking away 

I swiftly make my way to he side of the booth and wrap my hands around Clarke has she snuggles closer has she cries. 

It’s okay Clarke, It’s okay breath please and we will make this work i wont be mad I promise.” I soothe her has i rub my hand down her back trying to calm the beautiful woman snuggled into my chest crying

“You promise.” She ask looking up ag me with her blue eyes shining with tears and her sounding like a child 

“Of course i do.”

Clarke un wraps herself from me and looks down at her hands “ Ella my daughter sh-e is your d-daughter.”

Shock takes over and i can’t believe what she saying “Wait what!” I exclaim 

“Ella is your daugh—.”

“No I heard that part but you are telling me that sweet little angel is mine and I missed 6 years of that!”

“Bellamy im sorry.” Clarke whispers has tears fall down her face

“Six years Clarke! Six years I cannot get back. H-how could you have been so selfish and keep her from me.”

“Bellamy you where going to New York for a once lifetime opportunity I couldn’t of asked you to stay for me and Ella.”

“Clarke that was my decision to make and now i lost sox years with once of life opportunities with Ella of being a father and being there for you two.”

“Could not have asked you to do that.”

“But I would have wanted to Clarke! For you I would have done anything for you. Plus raise a child I helped create and plus since I know she looks a lot like me.”

“Bellamy I don’t know what to say.”

“I do i want build a relationship with Ella. I want to be her father starting now so get your cute butt up and lets all go to the movies.”

“Bell—.”

“Now Clarke i am making up for the last six years and nobody can stop me.” I announce little to loudly and put my arm out for Clarke to grab.

Clarke smiled and grabs my hand and pulling me into a hug “Im sorry.’

“Well for you Clarke you’re not off the hook yet i got to find someway to still punish you.” I say winking back at her but continued out the diner to go pick up his other princess.

**Author's Note:**

> give it a chances


End file.
